warthunderfandomcom-20200222-history
P-40E-1
The Curtiss P-40E-1 Kittyhawk (Warhawk) is an American single-engine fighter which was in service with the U.S. and Soviet Air Forces. The P-40E-1 currently sits at Rank 2 in the American line with an upfront cost of 20,000 . It is also available in the Soviet line as a Tier 1 Premium Aircraft for 700 Design, Development & Operational History Allied forces have used this American single-engine fighter all over the world: in Europe, Africa, Asia and the Pacific theater. P-40E-1 'Kittyhawk' modification of that plane, made for the British Air Force, was equipped with an Allison V-1710-39 engine and armed with six 12.7 mm. Browning machine guns. The plane could optionally carry 500 pounds of bombs under its fuselage and 100 pounds of bombs on each wing. Fought as a fighter during the most crucial period in both the Pacific and North African campaigns, The P-40E played a major role in the defense of Australia and New Guinea in 1942, and with the Desert Air Force (DAF) in intense fighting against the Luftwaffe and Regia Aeronautica also in 1942. The P-40E was also an important type for the Soviets. In the Desert War, the arrival of the P-40 gradually shifted the tide of war. The aircraft was considered a match for the Bf 109 at low altitudes, yet was at a disadvantage at higher altitudes. The usage of the P-40 accelerated the retirement of the Bf 109E and its replacement by the faster and more maneuverable Bf 109F. The top scoring DAF squadrons, including No.3 Squadron RAAF and No.112 Squadron RAF, transitioned from the Tomahawk to the Kittyhawk, scoring many kills against Luftwaffe and Regia Aeronautica types, helping the DAF hold on through this tough period. There were more than 1,500 P-40E-1s produced. In-game, the P-40 is a versitile aircraft. Fully upgraded, this aircraft can carry 700 Lb worth of bombs, making it a competant ground attacker, while having a high rate of climb and turn rate, making it an amazing dogfighter. This aircraft allows early players to practise ground attacks and dogfighting tactics. The only downside to this aircraft, common among many American fighters, is the lack of 20mm cannons. Skins Mjr Edward F Rector CO of 76th FS 23rd FG Kweilin China July 1942: Shoot down 30 players Flt Lft Nicky Barr 3rd Squadron RAAF Sidi Haneish Egypt 1942: Shoot down 30 players Sgt H.G.Burney 239th Wing 112th Squadron RAF Libya May 1942; Shoot down 50 players Sgt Eddie Edwards 94th Squadron RAF Gasr el Arid Libya 1942: Shoot down 100 players White 106 Chinese Air Force Laiwang/Baosham Chine April/May 1942: Shoot down 120 players FO Neville Duke 112th Squadron RAF LG319 Gamburt Main Libya 1942: Shoot down 140 players P40N-20- Gloria Lyons Officer Adams 18th Squadron RNZAF 1944: Shoot down 170 players P40M- Wairarapa Wild Cat FO Geoffrey Fisken 14th Squadron RNZAF Guadcanal: Shoot down 190 players Flt Lt Les Jackson 75th Squadron RAAF Port Moresby New Guinea 1942: Shoot down 230 players Checkertail shark 1st Lt George P Novotry 325th FG 317 FS 8th AF: Shoot down 250 players Category:Aircraft Category:Fighter Category:America